


Eggs n' Coffee

by letbygones



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, mentions of overdrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letbygones/pseuds/letbygones
Summary: Recklessness, thy name is Lio Fotia.Or, someone needs the cure for a hangover. Galo's on the case.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	Eggs n' Coffee

Lio woke up on a Tuesday with a hangover. He wasn't typically the type to drink beyond his limits (let alone drink at all), but it'd been Galo's birthday. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he hadn't sloppily spilled his mojito all over Galo's crotch?

_And his couch, and Aina's shoes, and..._

The blinds had been left open.

Lio made a rotten noise in the back of his throat and turned away from the sun. He and Galo slept butt-to-butt (just in case Lio needed the Emergency Bucket), so he rolled over, and was greeted with the expanse of Galo's wide muscled back. _Warm,_ he thought through the haze, cuddling close enough to press his lips against the larger man's skin. His head throbbed with the movement, but something about Galo's sleepy scent was enough to comfort him.

He must've dozed off again, because the next time he opened his eyes, Galo wasn't there.

The bedroom door had been left cracked open, and Lio could hear the beeping of the oven timer. Something hot and savory floated in, and he wondered how he didn't smell it in his sleep, because _oh,_ he was hungry, but he didn't want to move. Galo's empty bedspot was mussed and barely-warm, but Lio claimed it as his own, stretching his limbs out across the sheets like a very messy Vitruvian Man.

Galo must have appreciated him, somehow. He let Lio steal the pillows in his sleep, or tuck his cold, cold toes between Galo's calves on winter nights. He let Lio cry in front of him— which made Lio feel _worse,_ sometimes, but Galo told him _worse_ was one step shy of _better._

He let Lio use the new microwave after he'd accidentally set the old one on fire, which was an embarrassment as much as it was a story to tell at parties. He'd held Lio's hand while they danced, or played drinking games with the rest of Burning Rescue, or while they'd cut a candle-free cake that said _Happy 26th!_

And even then, after everyone else had left— Galo'd let him commandeer the toilet as he tasted cake again, with his knees giving out from under him in a shaky tremor, and Galo'd held him up as he ruined the floor with vomit.

_I love you,_ Lio'd told him, and it felt like a first confession all over again.

In the present moment, Galo nudged the door open with his face, saving Lio from a shameful spiral.

"Hey babe, you up? I made eggs benny," he said, shoving his way into the bedroom with a serving tray in hand.

Lio knew he had to sit up, but he didn't _want to_ yet. Instead, he wriggled himself into a cocoon. 

"You're too good to me," he croaked over-dramatically, but he offered Galo a dreamy smile. "Stuck, though. Can't move."

Galo gingerly set the tray down on the foot of the bed, careful not to slosh the coffee. His big warm hands found Lio's bangs and tucked them out of the way.

"Come on, food will help. You gotta get some sugar in your system! And then you can dump a big load in half an hour and you'll feel good as new."

"Poetic," Lio muttered, but he pressed his cheek into Galo's lingering palms. He hesitated, and then decided to kiss them, so he turned his face just enough to breathe in Galo's roughened skin. His lips tasted cooking oil and what must've been spilled orange juice.

Galo didn't say anything, which was a very well-kept secret Lio liked to guard. Sometimes, when Galo sat in silence, Lio knew he was committing things to memory. 

Eventually though, Lio gave into hunger, and sat up. The breakfast tray was impressively loaded with two plates too big for its surface area. There were hashbrowns and grits next to the main dish, which was covered in hollandaise (Galo's Final Boss Of Breakfast Cuisine, he'd told Lio last week). He counted sixteen strips of bacon, which he no longer considered excessive, after two years of mornings with Galo— hell, after growing into an appetite himself.

"You didn't have to do this. It's your birthday," Lio said, carefully picking up his mug. "And I should be thanking you for taking care of me last night."

"I'm still taking care of you. We are still _balls deep_ in care!" Galo grinned, nabbing a strip of bacon for himself. "When you're done being cared for, in like, seven hours, then you can thank me."

Lio hummed into his coffee. The very first sip revived him, and he felt human again.

"And how should I be showing my gratitude, Galo Thymos?"

His wonderful, beautiful boyfriend stuck a massive forkful of hashbrowns into his own mouth. He smiled around his cache.

"Brffday sxx!"

Lio snorted.

"I think I can swing that," he agreed, scooting closer to the tray.

"If you're up to it, I mean," Galo swallowed. "We can just chill and kiss a bunch instead."

"We do that every day."

"I know! It's super cool," Galo smiled. "How'd I get so lucky?"

Lio made a mental note to propose to this man at the next available convenience.

"You weren't lucky, you were defenseless. And naked. Nice job on the eggs benedict, bt dubs," Lio said. He reached for a napkin and swiped the side of Galo's mouth, which sported an unfortunate glob of hollandaise.

"Thanks," Galo nodded, his face tinging pink. Whether it was pride or affection, Lio didn't care. Blush looked good on him.

"But if you really want to know," Lio continued, not even bothering to pull away from Galo's face, "I fell for you because you're something this world needs more of. You have a big heart, and you don't let anyone or anything take that from you." He found Galo's eyes, and they were listening. "Thank you for never letting the cold in."

He leaned in and kissed Galo soft and sweet. The larger man exhaled, as though he'd been holding his breath, and Lio felt it tickle his upper lip.

They held the kiss for a quiet moment, sitting in warmth and simple passing happiness as though it were never-ending. In moments like these, Lio knew they'd never have to face another cruel day alone.

Galo pulled back first, his eyes still closed. And then he smiled, his eyebrows raised matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for stoking the fire," he told Lio, who noticed more of that _cute-as-hell_ blush rise on Galo's cheeks.

"You're a sap," Lio groaned, peeling himself away.

"I am rubber you are glue!"

"You're a _sap,_ " Lio repeated, digging back into the pile of bacon.

Galo decided the best and only retaliation was to lick Lio's naked shoulder, and somewhere, deep inside Lio's core, he knew he was lucky too.

At half-past six, when the hangover was nothing more than a back-burner mistake, they'd cleaned the bathroom and thrown away last night's party trash. 

Lio still had enough energy to thank Galo properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble, sorry I never have the stamina for more.  
> I really like... focusing on suspended moments of time and trying to make them special :')


End file.
